


Family Fun Day

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Adventure of the Pines [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pine Triplets along with their new friend Soos, go on an adventure to look for the creature known as the Gobblewonker to win a photo contest. Meanwhile Grunkle Stan looks for some fishing buddies since his nieces and nephew are a bit preoccupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fishing Trip

In the morning at the Mystery Shack, the triplets, and their cousins, Andrew, and Gary sat in the kitchen eating breakfast though the triplets themselves were doing some sort of competition, and the brothers seemed to be entertained by what was happening. 

 

“Welcome one and all to the one, the only syrup racing competition!” Mira said with enthusiasm, “In the right corner, we have contestant Mabel Pines ready to take down the competition and on the left contestant number two, Dipper Pines, prepared blow his opponent’s mind away! Ready your bottles!” 

 

Mabel and Dipper both had a competitive look on their faces. “Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?” Mabel said holding a syrup bottle that was labeled Sir Syrup. 

 

“I’m always ready!” Dipper said holding a bottle labeled Mountie Man. 

 

“Ready… Set…” Mira said, holding up her hand, before slamming it on the table, “ **RACE** !”  Dipper and Mabel flipped the bottles upside down and the syrups had slowing started to drip out of the bottle and onto to their mouths. 

 

“Go Sir Syrup!” Mabel cheered having her mouth wide open. 

 

“Go Mountie Man!” Dipper said his mouth wide open as well.

 

“Go, go, go!” Mira chanted. 

 

“Come on Mountie Man! I believe!” Gary said.

 

“Money’s on you Sir Syrup!” Andrew cheered on. 

 

The syrup on Sir Syrup had gotten closer and closer to Mabel’s mouth as was Dipper’s Mountie Man. “Almost… Almost…” Mabel said. She tapped on the end of the bottle and the syrup landed in her mouth. Mira cheered while Gary groaned while Andrew cheered for victory.  

 

“We have a winner! The crowd goes wild!” Mira said lifting Mabel’s hand in the air; Mira mimicked the cheer of a crowd. While Andrew and Gary clapped for Mabel. 

 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Mabel said before she started to cough. 

 

Dipper sighed but smiled; he placed the syrup down and looked at the newspaper that sat beside him. A certain ad had caught his eye. “Whoa guys take a look at this.” Dipper said showing it to his sisters and Gary. 

 

“Wow…” Mira said looking at the same ad that Dipper was looking at. 

 

“No way…” Gary said looking astonished. 

 

Andrew looked over the paper, “Oh, seriously, they’re having  **_that_ ** now?” 

 

Mabel looked over Dipper’s shoulder and saw an ad that had read--

 

“A human sized hamster ball?” Mabel read before gasping, “I’m humana sized!” 

 

“Umm, Mabel, the ad we’re looking at is on the next page.” Mira said pointing to what Dipper was showing. Mabel looked over at the next page. The page had read a Monster Photo competition; Win $1000. On the picture it had showed last month winner. 

 

“We see weirder stuff than that everyday.” Dipper said. 

 

“We didn’t get any photos of those gnome guys didn’t we?” Gary asked. 

 

“Nope, just memories!” Mabel said, “And this beard hair!” 

 

She held up a piece of beard hair from one of the gnomes. Mira looked at it and couldn’t help but shiver, “Why do you have that?” Mira asked, “How do you have that?” 

 

All Mabel did was shrug in reply and she put the beard back in her pocket. 

 

“What was that about gnomes?” Andrew asked. 

 

Skyla and Stan had soon entered the kitchen. “Morning boys.” Skyla said planting a kiss on top of her sons head. “Hey you knuckleheads.” Stan said, patting his two nieces and nephew on the head, “Guess what today is?” 

 

“Umm… Happy anniversary?” Dipper said. 

 

“Mazel tov!” Mabel said. 

 

“Happy birthday?” Mira said. 

 

“Thanksgiving?” Gary suggested. 

 

“We’re not in fall yet little bro.” Andrew said. 

 

Stan hit them all on the head with a rolled up newspaper. “It’s family fun day geniuses.” Stan said, before getting something from the fridge. 

 

“Family fun day?” Mira said. 

 

“That’s right.” Skyla said, “We’re going to be taking some time off of work to have some good old fashioned family bonding. Dad and I already have something planned for all of you today.” 

 

Everyone seemed to be excited about this; All except Dipper who seemed a bit skeptical about it. “Just to check, it’s not gonna be like the last family fun day is it?” Dipper asked.

* * *

 

- **_Last Family Fun Day_ ** -

 

_ Dipper, Mabel and Mira were currently making some counterfeit bills for Stan to use. Stan looked at the their progress, “You call that Ben Franklin?” He said, “He looks like a girl!” They soon stopped everything when they heard sirens just outside.  _

 

_ “Uh-oh.” _

* * *

 

- **_Back to the Present_ ** -

 

Mabel couldn’t help but shiver when she thought back to what happened. “That county jail was so cold.” Mabel said. “And creepy…” Mira said shivering as well.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll be the first to admit, that my dad isn’t really the best summer caretaker.” Skyla said, “But he planned this day all himself, so it’s going to be a fun day for all of us.” 

 

“Sky is right, you can trust me with today.” Stan said to his nieces and nephew, “Now who wants to put on my blindfold and get into my car?!” 

 

“Yay!” The three triplets said. Though Mira had a quizzical look on her face, “Wait a minute blindfolds?”

* * *

 

- **_Later in Stan’s Car_ ** -

 

Dipper, Mabel and Mira sat in the backseat of Stan's car, since Skyla and Stan had decided to drive separately. Though Skyla didn’t think it was good idea, but Stan had just insisted. The triplets sat down in the backseat with blindfolds tied over their eyes. They felt the car’s twist and turns, and despite having their seat belts on they felt themselves wobble back and forth as the car drove. 

 

“If there’s anything that movies taught us, blindfolds never lead to a good thing.” Dipper said. 

 

Mabel was feeling excited about it though, “Wow, I feel like my other senses are heightened.” Mabel felt Mira’s face who sat in between Dipper and Mabel; she giggled and laughed. “Pass on!” Mira said feeling Dipper’s face; he couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

Though they suddenly jumped when the car had gone over a bump. 

 

“Your not wearing a blindfold too are you Grunkle Stan?” Mira asked. 

 

Stan laughed at that, “Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be.” He squinted just ahead of what was in front of him, “What is that a woodpecker?” They all screamed as they drove through a fence and the forest.

* * *

 

- **_Later_ ** -

 

Stan had helped the three kids out of the car. Skyla couldn’t but groan when she saw the damage on her father's car. The triplets and her sons stood there frozen wondering where they were exactly. 

 

“Okay, you can remove the blindfolds now.” They heard Skyla say. 

 

They removed the blindfolds and they found themselves at the lake with the sign that had said Fishing’ Season on the top. 

 

“ **TA-DA!** ” Skyla and Stan both said. 

 

“Fishing season?” Mira asked. 

 

“We’re gonna go fishin!” Gary said with excitement. 

 

“What are you playing at old man?” Dipper said eyeing Stan. 

 

“No tricks.” Stan said to his nieces and nephew, “You kids are gonna love it! The whole town is out here!” The triplets looked around and saw the whole town out there as Stan had said. There was Lazy Susan, Toby Determined and Manly Dan, Wendy’s dad who was currently beating up a fish that one of his son’s had caught. 

 

“Now that’s some family bonding!” Stan said with a smile. 

 

“Grunkle Stan, no offense, but how come you wanna bond with us all of a sudden?” Mira asked. 

 

Stan had replied, “Come on guys, this is gonna be great! Since my daughter Sky has her sons, I don’t have fishing buddies like I used to.” 

 

“It’s true.” Skyla said to the kids, “Not even the guys at the lodge won’t go with him. They don’t like or trust him.”

 

“Well I’m all for it!” Gary said with excitement.

 

“Might as well.” Andrew said before turning to his little brother, “Bet I can catch a bigger fish than you!” 

 

“You’re on!” Gary said. The two boys both ran to the rowboats nearby. “Well, I’m gonna go grab a boat. I’ll see you later, and dad, you take care of them alright?” “Hey, I raised you on my own didn’t I?” Stan said laughing at his own joke and Skyla laughed with him. With that she went to catch up with her sons. 

 

Dipper felt a bit skeptical about this. Mira and Mabel looked at one another, “Dipper, I think he actually wants to fish with us.” Mabel said. 

 

“He might really want to bond with us.” Mira said. 

 

“Hey I know what will cheer you sad sacks up.” Stan said, before putting fishing hats on their heads, “ **POW!** Pine fishing hats! That’s hand stitch you know?” 

 

The triplets took off their hats and looked at the hand stitch that Stan had done for them. They looked over Mabel’s shoulder and saw the “L” in her name fall over; They looked back up at their Grunkle Stan, “It’s just gonna be you, me, and those goofy hats for the next ten hours!” 

 

The triplets mouths dropped at that, “ **_TEN HOURS?_ ** ” They said. 

 

“That’s like… Forever.” Mira said. 

 

“I bought the joke book.” Stan said, holding up a book that was titled 1001 Yuk Em Ups.

 

“No!  **NO!** ” Dipper said looking horrified. 

 

“Not the joke book! Anything but the joke book!” Mira exclaimed. 

 

“There’s gotta be some way out of this.” Mabel said to her siblings. 

 

Just than they heard someone screaming and shouting throughout the lake. This certain someone was a person by the name of Old Man McGucket. 

 

“ **I’VE SEEN IT!** ” He shouted, “ **I’VE SEEN IT AGAIN!!** ” 

 

He ran throughout the port and flipped tables and other things that came in his way; he at one point smacked a sandwich out of a man’s hand. “ **THE GRAVITY FALLS GOBBLEWONKER!** ” McGucket continued to yell, “ **COME QUICK BEFORE IT SCRABDOODLES AWAY!!** ” 

 

Randomly, McGucket had just started dances all the while he was laughing uncontrollably, which struck the triplets as odd. 

 

“Umm… Is he dancing?” Mira asked. 

 

Mabel made a kitten face, “Aw, he’s doing a happy jig.” 

 

“ **NOO!** ” Mcgucket shouted, “It’s the jig of grave danger!!” 

 

The owner of the rowboats and fishing supplies by the name of Tate, came out with a spray bottle, and had started to spray at Old Man McGucket. “Hey, hey!” He said, “Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning dad!” 

 

“Dad?” The triplets said with shock.

 

“But I got proof this time!” McGucket said using his hand to block the water, “By gummity!” 

 

Everyone, including the triplets and Stan went to the dock where McGucket said he had proof. When they got to the docks they saw that the ship was broken in half beyond repair. “ **BEHOLD!** ” He shouted before explaining to the people, “It’s the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like… Like this gentleman here!” 

 

McGucket was referring to Stan, who was oblivious to the conversation they were having just now. 

 

“It chewed up my boat to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island!  **YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!** ” 

 

Everyone that was listening didn’t really seem to buy it, though the triplets had listened carefully since this kind of thing peaked their interest. A policeman by the name of Sheriff Bulbs had spoken among the crowd, “Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!” 

 

Everyone but the Pines had started to laugh; Tate however just shook his head in shame. “Aww donkey spittle! Aw banjo polish!” McGucket said as he walked off the dock. Thus everyone had left the dock except the Pines. 

 

“Well, that happened.” Stan said before jumping into a rowboat that was labeled Stan O'War, “Now let’s untie this boat and get out on that lake!” 

 

Dipper turned to his siblings, “Did you guys hear what that old man said?” 

 

“ _ Aww donkey spittle! _ ” Mabel said doing an impression of McGucket. 

 

“ _ Aw banjo polish! _ ” Mira said with an impression of McGucket as well. 

 

“The other thing.” Dipper said, “About the monster. If we can get a photo of it, we can split the money between us!” 

 

“That would be a whole lot of money.” Mabel said. 

 

“We can get a TV in our in room back at home!” Mira said. 

 

“Yeah but think bigger!” Dipper said, “Just imagine what you could do with all of that prize money!” Mira still fantasized about the TV along with virtual reality, while Mabel was fantasizing about something else entirely.

* * *

 

_ Mabel stood tall in the human sized hamster ball that was in the shade of pink. She towered over a hamster that was in the same color as her’s was. “Not so high and mighty anymore!” She said to the little hamster. The little hamster bowed his head and Mabel couldn’t help but laugh. She rolled out of the shack, breaking the wall in the process. She soon found herself in the streets where she came across two men named Xyler and Craz.  _

 

_ “Hey boys!” She said getting their attention, “You can look, but you can’t touch.”  _

 

_ She rolled away while saying squeak, squeak.  _

 

_ Xyler and Craz jaws dropped at the sight of Mabel in a hamster ball. They turned to each other and had said only one thing, “Awesome!” _

* * *

 

“Mabel? Earth to Mabel?” Dipper said snapping his fingers in front of Mabel’s face which snapped her back into reality. 

 

“You were daydreaming again.” Mira pointed out. 

 

“Dipper! I am on million percent behind you on this!” Mabel said. 

 

“Count me in too!” Mira said. 

 

Dipper went over Stan who was busy untying the rowboat. “Grunkle Stan, change of plans: we’re taking that boat, and we’re gonna go find that Gobblewonker!” 

 

Dipper, Mira and Mabel began to chant, “Monster hunt!” but stopped when McGucket tried to join in on it. They just looked at him, and McGucket walked away awkwardly. They soon a large honking sound. They turned and saw Soos, driving a boat much larger than Stan’s boat. He pulled up the boat just at the port. 

 

“You dudes say something about a monster hunt?” Soos asked them. 

 

“Soos!” Mabel and Mira exclaimed. 

 

“Wassup hambones!” Soos said, brofisting both Mabel and Mira, he said to them, “Dude you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It’s got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff.” 

 

Stan had then said to them, “Okay, alright, let’s think this through. Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Grunkle Stan!” The triplets looked to Soos, who was doing a robot dance, than they looked to Stan; they saw the boat leaking, and sniffing his left armpit when he smelled an awful stench. The triplets turned to Scuttlebutt island, before making their decision. 

 

“So what do you say kids?” Stan asked feeling confident. Though he was shocked when he heard the triplets laughing; he looked up and saw them driving away on Soos boat. 

 

“We made the right choice!” Mabel shouted as the boat drove away. 

 

“Ingrates!” Stan shouted with his fist in the air, “Ah who needs em? I got a whole box of creepy fishing lures to keep me company.” Stan looked into the box but after a moment of looking into the box he saw flies buzzing around over the baits. He groaned in disgust before closing the box. 

 

The triplets and Soos were on their way to the island known as Scuttlebutt. The raised the flag which was a beach towel and hoisted the anchor which was a cinderblock. 

 

“ **WE’RE GONNA FIND THAT GOBBLEWONKER!** ” Mabel shouted with confidence. 

 

“ **WE’RE GONNA WIN THAT PHOTO CONTEST!** ” Dipper shouted with confidence as well. 

 

“You dudes got any sunscreen?” Soos asked. 

 

“We’re gonna…” Mira started to say before shouting, “...  **GO GET SUNSCREEN!** ” 

 

“ **YAY!** ” They all cheered before making a u-turn. As they drove they didn’t notice that a strange creature was swimming just underneath their boat. 

 


	2. The Search for the Gobblewonker

After they had gotten the sunscreen and other necessities that they needed for the search. Mabel, Mira and Soos were lined up and Dipper stood before them. “Alright, if we wanna win the contest, we’ve gotta do it right!” Dipper said, “Now think, what is the number one problem with most monster hunts?” Soos spoke up, “If you’re a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie.” Soos got scared at his own statement, “Dude, am I a side character?! Do you ever think about stuff like that!?”   

 

“Oh, I know!” Mira said, “There’s camera trouble!” 

 

“Good, right, exactly!” Dipper said, “There’s camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be bigfoot?” 

 

Soos went and did his best impression of bigfoot.

 

“ _ Oh my gosh, look it’s Bigfoot! _ ” Dipper said, doing a mock acting; he went to feel his pocket vest and pants, “ _ Uh-oh no camera! _ ” He than pulled a camera out from his pocket, “ _ Wait, here’s one! Oh-no, no film _ \--You guys see where I’m going with this?” 

 

Everyone seemed to have nodded in agreement. “Oh yeah, dude’s got a point.” Soos said. 

 

“Which is why I took the liberty of buying twenty-one disposable camera’s!” Dipper said, before revealing the other camera’s, “Two on my ankle, three on my jacket, four for each of you, three extra’s in this bag, and one under my hat! There’s no way we’re going to miss this! Okay, let’s test out our cameras!” 

 

Soos was the first to take a picture of himself, but the flash ended up startling him, “ **OH DUDE!** ” He exclaimed throwing the camera overboard. 

 

“Okay see?” Dipper said, “This is exactly why we need back-up cameras. Don’t worry we still have twenty cameras.” 

 

A segal had suddenly flew over Mabel’s head, “ **AH BIRD!!** ” She shouted, throwing the camera at the segall. 

 

“Okay that makes nineteen now.” Mira said, “Now no one, I repeat no one throw anymore camera’s.” 

 

“Wait did you say throw more camera’s?” Soos asked. 

 

“ **SOOS!** ” Dipper and Mira exclaimed.

 

They were pretty much speechless when they saw two more cameras in the water. “Dude, I just threw two away.” 

 

“Okay, seventeen!” Dipper said, “We still have seventeen came--!” Dipper was cut off when he had accidently smashed a camera that had sat on the crate. Everyone’s jaws dropped at that. “Sixteen.” Dipper clarified, “We have sixteen camera’s.” 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Mabel asked, “Toss more camera’s over board?” 

 

“No that’s not the plan!” Dipper exclaimed. 

 

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look, here’s how it’s going to work. Mabel, will be lookout, Soos will work the steering wheel, Mira will watch the starboard and I’ll be captain.” 

 

Mira and Mabel couldn’t help but whine at this which confused Dipper, “What? What is it?” 

 

“It’s just that you always get to be captain.” Mira said.

 

“Why can’t Mira or me be captain?” Mabel asked. 

 

“No offense, but I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” Dipper said to them. 

 

“How about co-captain?” Mabel suggested. 

 

“And assistant co-captain?” Mira added. 

 

Dipper said to them, “There’s no such thing.” 

 

“Oops, hand slipped.” Mabel said, purposely throwing a camera overboard. Dipper panicked a bit, “Okay fine! You can be co-captain and Mira can be assistant co-captain!” 

 

“Can I be associate co-captain?” Soos asked. 

 

“As co-captain I authorize that request.” Mabel said. 

 

“And as assistant co-captain, I co-grant your request.” Mira said. 

 

Dipper spoke up, “Well as first co-captain, our number one order of business is to is to lure the monster out with the bait which is provided.” Dipper was referring to the barrel of fish food that as stashed just nearby. Mira looked at the fish food curiously, “Dipper are you sure the monster will actually like these treats?” 

 

“Of course.” Dipper replied, “What monster wouldn’t like fish food?” 

 

Soos stepped forward and asked, “Permission to taste some?” 

 

“Granted.” Dipper said. 

 

“Permission so-granted.” Mabel soon after her brother. 

 

“Permission assistant co-granted.” Mira said after Mabel. 

 

Soos had said for himself, “Permission associate co-granted.” With that he took one of the fish and gave one giant lick; though he started to gag and cough afterwards. The triplets started to laugh as Soos coughed and gagged. “I don’t know what it had expected to taste like!” Soos said as the triplets continued to laugh. 

 

Stan watched from a distance as the triplets laughed at Soos had just did. “Traitors!” Stan said through gritted teeth. It wasn’t long before his daughter Skyla with her two sons, drove up beside him. Her two sons were happily fishing for anything that came biting on their line. 

 

“Dad? What are you doing out here by yourself?” Skyla asked, “I thought the kids were supposed to be with you.” 

 

“They went with my handy man Soos to go on some epic monster hunt.” Stan said. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.” 

 

Stan pointed over to Soos boat and she saw the triplets laughing at whatever Soos was doing. “Whoa now that’s a bummer.” Skyla said. 

 

“I planned this whole day for them and how do they repay me? By stabbing me in the back!” Stan said crossing his arms. 

 

“Come on, you’re overacting.” Skyla said, “I’m sure they’re gonna get tired of their monster hunt and come running back.” 

 

“I highly doubt that, you see how happy they are?” Stan said, “Ah, who cares about them? I’ll just find my own fishing buddies!” 

 

“Uhh… I’m so sure that’s a good idea.” Skyla said to her father, “No offense to you but you’re not exactly the socialist person.” Though Stan seemed to ignore what Skyla was saying and spotted a couple out in the distance. “Aha!” He exclaimed before driving the boat, “There’s my new fishing buddies!” 

 

“Dad wait!” Skyla said, but saw he was already halfway to where the couple were, “Oh, this could only end badly.”  

 

The couple sat alone on the boat, enjoying the scenery. The man, who was named Reginald had a ring box in his hand with a diamond ring inside; he was preparing to propose to the young lady named Rosanna. He turned to Rosanna, “Now that we’re finally alone Rosanna, there’s a burning question which my heart longs to ask of you.” 

 

Rosanna had started to tear up, “Oh Reginald!” 

 

Just than Stan’s boat pulled up to the young couple. “Hey!” He said getting their attention, “Wanna hear a joke?” 

 

Reginald was about to say something but Stan had cut him off, “Here it goes! My ex-wife still misses me… But her aim is getting better!” 

 

He paused for a moment expecting a good laugh from the couple but didn’t receive one, “But her aim is getting better!” He repeated; but he still didn’t get any laughter from the young couple. 

 

“Y’see it’s funny because marriage is terrible!” He said. Though in the next second the young couple was rowing away as far as possible from Stan, “What? What did I say?” Skyla had watched the whole thing from where her boat was parked and couldn’t help but smack herself in the face. 

 

“Oh dad…” She said with a groan.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

The triplets and Soos had drove into a fog nearby Scuttlebutt island, and everyone was in position on the boat. Soos was at the steering wheel, Mira was at starboard and Mabel was keeping a lookout, in a way. Mabel was currently playing with a pelican that had just sat on the railing of the boat. 

 

“Hey! How’s it going?” Mabel said before doing a deep voice for the pelican, “It’s going awesome! Bow, bow, buh, bow bow!” 

 

“Mabel leave that pelican alone.” Mira said, “He’s not a toy.” 

 

“Aw, I don’t mind none!” Mabel said as the pelican before going to her normal voice, “Hey look I’m drinking water!” Mabel held up a glass of water and started to drink from it as she started to sing Twinkle, “Twinkle Little Star” but had soon started to cough when she choked on the water; the pelican flew away. 

 

“I thought you were supposed to be the lookout?” Dipper said to Mabel. 

 

“I thought the same thing.” Mira said. 

 

“ **LOOK OUT!** ” Mabel shouted throwing a pair volleyballs at her siblings. Mira ducked but the volleyball hit Dipper in the arm. Mabel laughed, “But seriously, I’m on it.” Just than they felt the boat come to a sudden halt when they hit land, causing everyone to fall over. Mabel immediately got up, “See? We’re here! I’m a lookout genius!” She jumped out of the boat, “Hamster ball here we come!” 

 

A little while later, they started to explore the island. Dipper lead the way while holding a lantern to light the way. They had eventually made it to a sign where it was labeled Scuttlebutt Island. “Dude check it out.” Soos said before covering the word Scuttle, “Butt Island.” Soos read. 

 

Mabel and Mira laughed at what was read on the sign. “Soos, you rapscallion!” 

 

Mira noticed that Dipper wasn’t really enjoying himself, “Dipper how come you’re not laughing? You’re not scared are you?” 

 

Dipper double taked at her when she had asked him that question, “What? Pssh, no way, I’m not--” 

 

Mabel poked him in the nose and blew a raspberry, “Yeah you are!” Mabel said. 

 

“Gah! Mabel quit it!” Dipper said as Mabel kept blowing a raspberry. 

 

Just than they jumped when they heard a loud and peculiar growling sound echo throughout the whole island. “Wha… What was that?” Mira said nervously. 

 

“You dudes aren’t the only ones that heard that right?” Soos asked. 

 

“Calm down guys, it was probably just Soos stomach.” Mabel said. 

 

Soos immediately denied it, “Nah, my stomach actually sounds more like whale noises.” 

 

“Really?” Mira asked. She pressed her ear against Soo’s stomach, and she was stunned to hear a whale noise echo in his stomach, “Wow, you’re right. That’s pretty impressive.” 

 

Just than a possum jumped at Dipper and stole the lantern away. “Oh no the lantern!” Dipper exclaimed, “Come back!” The possum disappeared in the fog leaving them in the dark. “We can’t see anything.” Mira said, “The fog is too thick.” 

 

“I don’t know guys.” Soos said, “Maybe this isn’t worth it.” 

 

“Dipper, Soos might be right.” Mira said rubbing her arm, “Maybe we should just turn back.” 

 

“Not worth it?” Dipper said, “Mira, Soos, really think about this! Imagine what were to happen if we got that picture!” Both Dipper and Mira pretty much thought of the same scenario in there heads when they about what would happen.

* * *

 

_ Dipper (Dressed like Indiana Jones) and Mira (Dressed like Marion Ravenwood) sat across from the talk show host by the name of Charlie. “Good evening everyone.” He said, “Tonight we’re here with adventure seekers, Dipper and Mira Pines, who have bravely photographed the elusive Gobblewonker! Pray tell, what is the secret to your success?”  _

 

_ Dipper replied before drinking from his mug of coffee, “Well, my sister and I run away from nothing.”  _

 

_ “That is except for when we ran away from our annoying Grunkle Stan, who we ditched in order to chase the lake monster.” Mira said.  _

 

_ “How right you were to do so.” Charlie said to the both of them, “He looked like a real piece of work.”  Charlie then held up a pair of medals. “Now I don’t do this often, but I feel the need to give you both an award.” He hung the medal around both of their necks and they got their photo taken. Than they-- _

 

_ “ _ **_CHARLIE!!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ They turned and saw Mabel in such a state with the hamster ball; she breathed heavily from all running all the way to the studio, “ _ **_WHY WON’T YOU INTERVIEW ME!?_ ** _ ” She ran towards the three of them and the three of them ran away from her. _

* * *

 

Dipper, Mira and Mabel couldn’t help but smile at the fantasy that they all had shared. “I’m in!” Dipper said. 

 

“Me too!” Mabel said.

 

“Me three!” Mira had also said. Thus the three little triplets ran further into the forest and in the fog. Soos went to catch up with them, “Alright dudes, I’m coming!”  

 

Hours had gone by and so far there was no sign of the monster anywhere. Only the sound of the crickets and frogs were heard within the forest. Mira was playing a song on her ocarina that was around her neck as they walked. While Soos and Mabel were doing a rap song of their own as Soos beat boxed. 

 

“ _ My name is Mabel! It rhymes with table! It also rhymes with… glabel! It also rhymes with… shabel! _ ” 

 

“Dude we should be writing this down!” Soos said. 

 

Mira was really into her ocarina as she walked ahead of the two of them, but she had accidentally hit against Dipper’s back when he stopped in his tracks; It made her accidentally play a note a bit to high. “Ow…” Mira said rubbing her face a bit, “Dipper, what is it?” 

 

“Do you… hear something?” Dipper asked turning to Mira. 

 

Mira was about to say something before they all heard a growling sound; Mira couldn’t help but shiver both out of fear and excitement. “This is it!” Dipper said, “This is it!” The triplets just jumped up and down, and punched lightly at one another. They ran ahead of Soos, but he was quick to follow behind them. They eventually got to what appeared to be a monster silhouette in the fog.  They ducked behind a log so they wouldn’t be seen by the monster. 

 

“There it is.” Dipper said, before turning to the group, “Everyone got their camera’s ready?” 

 

They all nodded and pulled out a single camera from out from their pockets. They turned on their camera’s with a push of a button. 

 

“Okay, on three.” Dipper said; they all peaked up from behind the log, “1… 2… 3!”  They all jumped up from behind the log and ran down the hill; they started to snap photos of the monster in the water, however when they had gotten closer, the silhouette was revealed to be a wrecked boat with a bunch of beavers chittering and chattering at one point two of the beavers hugged one another.

 

“ _ I love cavorting! _ ” 

 

“ _ That deserves a hug! _ ” 

 

“Beavers?” Mira said, “We took pictures of beavers?” 

 

“But then… What was that noise we all heard?” Dipper asked. 

 

They’re question was soon answered when they heard the growling sound again. They turned and saw a beaver chewing on a chainsaw; it would turn on every now and then. They were all speechless at that, not exactly sure what to say. 

 

“Sweet!” Soos said with a smile, “Beaver with a chainsaw!” 

 

He than took a picture of the beaver that chewed on the chainsaw. 

 

At that point, the triplets had a look of disappointment on their faces. 

 

Dipper then said to his siblings, “Maybe that old guy was crazy after all…” 

 

“He did use the word scrapdoodle…” Mabel said. 

 

“And donkey spittle…” Mira had added. 

 

All three of them couldn’t help but give disappointed sighs all in unison. 


	3. The Beast Which Lurks

Stan was currently talking to one of his new fishing buddies; trying to ignore the fact that his two nieces and nephews had just up and left him out to dry. “Look when you’re threadin’ the line--lot of people don’t know this--but you wanna use the barrel knot.” Stan said, “That’s a secret to on fishing buddy to another!” It had turned out that the person he was talking to, was just a young boy, who was the son of a man named Hank. Though the boy looked to him nervously not exactly recognizing Stan’s face.

 

Hank’s son had stammered, “Uh, I, uh, who are you exactly?”

 

“Just call me your Grunkle Stan!” Stan said.

 

“Sir, sir, **SIR!** ”

 

Hank’s wife who stood on the same boat, had gotten Stan’s attention. She had an angry look on her face, “Why are you talking to our son!?” She said, “If you don’t leave right now, I’m calling the police!”

 

Stan laughed nervously, “Ha, see, the thing about that is--”

 

Stan had started the engine on his boat and drove away from the family of three.

 

“ **GO BOTHER YOUR OWN KIDS!** ” Hank’s wife shouted.

 

Skyla once again watching the whole thing couldn’t help but let out another groan. This time her sons had watched the whole thing that had just happened.

 

“Oh dad…” Skyla groaned, rubbing her eyes.

 

“I wonder where those three went anyway.” Andrew wondered.

 

“Yeah…” Gary said, “Though I could hazard a guess to where they are now.”

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

The four of them were scattered around the area just doing their own thing after having a disappointed turnout of the legendary Gobblewonker. Soos, was taking pictures of beavers that, Mabel was drawing in the sand with a stick she picked up, Dipper was throwing stones in the water and Mira was playing another song on her ocarina as she sat by the water.

 

“What are we supposed to tell Grunkle Stan?” Dipper said to his sisters, “We ditched him over nothing.”

 

“We just… Tell him the truth.” Mabel said.

 

Mira continued to play on her ocarina just blocked out the conversation that Dipper and Mabel were having just now. She just seemed to forget everything that was happening and all that was around her, and the fact that the Gobblewonker that they found turned out to be a beaver that was chewing on a chainsaw. She just seemed to go into her own little world just thought about something entirely, like…

 

 **_“Mi… Ra… Mi… Ra…_ ** ”

 

Mira stopped playing her ocarina when she suddenly heard someone whispering to her; though it was faint, she heard it, in one ear and out the other. She looked to Dipper and Mabel who were still talking to one another, and then over to Soos who was still taking pictures of the beavers. She had soon realized that no one was hearing the faint whisper except for her, which she had found strange. She had tried to discard the thought by going back to play her ocarina until…

 

“ **_Mi… Ra… enO yad... gnihtyrevE uoy wonk lliw egnahc…_ ** ”

 

Mira once again jumped at the whispers and darted her head back and forth. She knew it was no one she recognized, though, she couldn’t help but wonder who the voice belonged to exactly.

 

“ _Who… Who is that…?_ ” Mira thought to herself.

 

Her train of thought was sidetracked when she suddenly felt the who ground shake. Dipper, Mabel and Soos felt it too and they couldn’t help but jump. “You guys felt that too, right?” Mira asked. The ground shook even harder and they suddenly saw something swimming in the water. That was when they finally saw the silhouette figure of the Gobblewonker. Mira and Mabel couldn’t help but scream in shock. Dipper on the other hand was looking rather excited.

 

“This is it!” Dipper said excitedly before pulling out a camera; he started to take pictures, though he soon realized that Mabel, Mira or Soos, weren’t taking any pictures at all. “Guys what’s wrong?”  

 

The Gobblewonker dove in the water and then it resurfaced from the water, right behind Dipper. Mira shook and couldn’t find the words to speak, she couldn’t even move; that is until she felt Mabel move her by pulling her arm.

 

“Dipper…?” Mabel said, her voice shaking.

 

“Dude…?” Soos said pointing behind him.

 

Though Dipper didn’t really seem to realize that the Gobblewonker was behind him, “Guys come on, it’s not that hard. All you gotta do is point and shoot.” Dipper said before turning around and took the picture, “Like this.” It was only than till he realized that the Gobblewonker was right in front of him. The Gobblewonker let out a tremendous roar, causing the whole group to scream and for Dipper to drop his camera.

 

“ **RUN!** ” Soos exclaimed. The triplets didn’t think twice about and had started to head for the hills; The Gobblewonker chased after them. The Gobblewonker pushed the tree out of the way, about to hit the triplets; though Dipper was quick on his feet and pushed them out of the way. They got up from the ground before a tree could fall on top of them, and they had managed to catch up to Soos.

 

“ **QUICK!** ” Mira shouted, “ **HEAD BACK TO THE BOAT!** ”

 

Dipper got out one of the spare camera’s and as he ran he tried to take the picture of the Gobblewonker. Though he tripped on a rock and dropped the camera in the process. “ **NO! THE PICTURE!** ” Dipper yelled. He tried to go after the camera, but Mira stopped him. “ **DIPPER COME ON! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN THAT!** ”

 

Soos quickly picked up Mira and Dipper; Mira was on his back, while he was holding Dipper by the neck of his shirt.

 

He than said to Dipper, “Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got a ton of pictures of those beavers!”

 

“ **WHY AND HOW WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!?** ” Dipper exclaimed.

 

“ **GUYS LOOK! THE BOAT!** ” Mabel yelled.

 

They ran towards the boat and quickly jumped in. As soon as Soos, pushed the boat off shore, he jumped in the boat as well and ran to the steering wheel. Thus he started the boat and drove as far as possible from Scuttlebutt island with the Gobblewonker not to far behind.  

 

Meanwhile Stan was busy tying a knot angrily pretty much at his limit. Skyla’s boat and her kids were just beside him in their rowboat. “I take it finding a fishing buddy isn’t going too good huh?” Andrew asked.

 

“Shudup.” Stan mumbled to him.

 

“Why not just come fishing with us?” Gary asked Stan curiously, “It would be a lot easier that way.”

 

Skyla answered for Stand, “Gary, I’m afraid it isn’t that simple.”

 

“This can’t get any worse can it?” Stan said to himself rhetorically.

 

He had spoken to soon when they had suddenly heard--

 

“Can you pwease tell me mo’e funny stories pop pop?”

 

They looked and saw nearby that there were two children with their grandpa; the grandpa had a friendly smile on his face as he looked down at the two children. “Anything for my fishing buddies.” The grandpa said, patting the child’s head.

 

“And it got worse.” Andrew said when he noticed that Stan was growling.

 

“Pop, pop, I just wewized that…” The child said before whispering, “I wove you.”

 

“ **OH COME ON!** ” Stan exclaimed, “ **BOO! BOO!** ”

 

“Stop, you’re embarrassing yourself dad.” Skyla said.

 

The grandpa looked over in there direction, “Hey now! What’s the big idea!?” He said.

 

“Maybe he has no one who wuv’s him pop pop.” The child said to his grandfather. Skyla flinched at that, and shouted, “ **HIS DAUGHTER IS RIGHT HERE! NOT INVISIBLE!!** ”

 

Her son's immediately went to calm her down, “Mom, come on!” Andrew said, “There’s no need to start anything.”

 

“We don’t want you to go to jail again mom!” Gary said. All four of them had suddenly the sound of a boat, driving at max speed. “Uh… Do you guys hear that?” Gary asked.

 

All of a sudden, Soos boat, with Soos himself, and the triplets drove straight past them, followed by a giant wave, which engulfed all four of them; the grandpa and children included. As soon as the water cleared they all had started to cough. “What in the world was that!?” Skyla exclaimed, immediately going to dry her hair. Gary looked over the rowboat, “That just now…” Gary said, “What on Earth are they doing?”

 

At that very moment, the triplets and Soos were pretty much in a panic by the Gobblewonker that was chasing after them right now. Soos was doing his best to dodge the people that were also on the rowboats that were right in front of them.

 

Mira looked at what was in front of them right now, “ **SOOS! LOOK OUT FOR THE BEAVERS!** ”

 

“ _We’re still beavers!_ ” They said in there own language.

 

The boat had ended up crashing into the old broken boat that the beavers were on; they ended up jumping onto the crew. “ **AH! BEAVERS!** ” Soos exclaimed. The beavers ended up biting Dipper’s hat, some ended up biting Mira’s head and arm, and on Mabel’s arm as well. With great difficulty they had managed to get the beavers off of them and started to throw them towards the Gobblewonker. While they were busy dealing with the beavers however no one was steering the boat, and they ended up driving into oncoming fishers, tearing their rowboats in half, and causing some of them to go overboard, and with the Gobblewonker chasing them, it had created waves engulfing the people that were busy fishing, including Manly Dan and his sons. Than for some strange reason they had broken a glass window that two people were trying to carry to the lake shore.

 

“ **MY GLASS!** ” They heard someone shout.

 

Mabel quickly grabbed the steering wheel on the boat and was able to keep the boat steady. Eventually they turned the corner and saw what appeared to be a dead end.

 

“ **I DON’T KNOW WHERE TO GO!!** ” Mabel exclaimed.

 

“ **I’M OPEN TO IDEAS!** ” Mira shouted holding onto what was provided. Dipper quickly pulled out the journal from within his vest, and quickly flipped through the pages, till he found a solution. “ **MABEL! GO INTO THE FALLS! I THINK THEY’RE MIGHT BE A CAVE BEHIND THERE!** ”

 

“ **MIGHT BE!?** ” Both Mabel and Mira exclaimed.

 

“ **JUST DO IT MABEL!** ” Dipper yelled to his sister.

 

Mabel drove straight to the falls, and they all couldn’t help but scream when they went in. They suddenly flew off when they suddenly hit the shore; they flew towards the wall and slid down to the ground. As they got up, they heard a loud crash sound; they turned around and saw the Gobblewonker trying it’s best to get out of the small cramped space in the entrance of the cave.

 

“It’s stuck!” Mira said very relieved that the chase was over.

 

“Wait, it’s stuck!” Dipper exclaimed with realization, he turned to his siblings, “Guys, this our chance!”

 

Dipper quickly ran to a higher place in the cave with his siblings and Soos following behind him. Once he was in place, he was struggling to look for a camera to take a picture. Though he couldn’t find one, since most of the camera’s went overboard from when the Gobblewonker chased after them. Mira then removed his hat, and there was one last camera.

 

“Always good to have a spare right?” Mira said with a smile.

 

Dipper smiled back and took the camera from where it sat. He had started to take pictures of the Gobblewonker as it had struggled to get out; Dipper couldn’t help but smile and laugh as he took the pictures. Finally he was satisfied with the shots he had gotten.

 

“Didja get a good one?” Mabel asked Dipper.

 

Dipper smiled and replied, “They’re all good ones!” The triplets couldn’t help but squeal and hugged one another, jumping up and down as they had finally gotten a shot of the monster. Finally they could just call it--

 

**BAM!**

 

The Gobblewonker was hit by a large rock and electricity was heard. Wait, electricity? This left the triplets and Soos perplexed. Curious to why the Gobblewonker made such a sound, Mira had decided to investigate it along with Dipper. They had eventually climbed onto the Gobblewonker’s back; as they climbed up, they heard what appeared to be a hollow sound. They had soon saw what appeared to be a door with a handle on it.

 

“What do you see up there?” Soos asked them.

 

“You have to come up and see this!” Mira said to Soos and Mabel.

 

Mabel and Soos had climbed up to where Dipper and Mira were and saw the door with the handle as well. Soos went ahead he turned the handle and it had opened. When it did open, it was revealed to be--

 

“Old Man McGucket?” Mira said with shock and surprise.

 

“Work the bellows and the--Eh?” McGucket said, finally noticing them after Mira had said his name, “Aww, banjo polish!”

 

Everyone else was shocked about see McGucket in there as well. “Wha--what--You--” Dipper stammered, “You made this?!”

 

“Yep! I made it with my own two hands, and blood and sweat!”

 

“But why?”

 

“I… I just wanted attention.” The group looked at each other questioningly; they looked back to McGucket. “I… I’m afraid we still don’t understand.” Mira said.

 

McGucket replied, “Well, I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brainwave generator, and then I learned how to operate a stick-shift with my beard!”

 

“Okay, that’s impressive in all.” Mabel said, “But **_why_ ** did you do it?”

 

McGucket than explained it to them, “Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn’t visited me in months! So I figured maybe I’d catch his fancy with fifteen ton aquatic robut! In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don’t know the length us old-timers go through to spend quality time with our family.”

 

Dipper, Mabel, and Mira couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, after thinking about their Grunkle Stan. He planned this whole fishing trip for them and how do they repay him? They just up and ditched him. The three of them took out their fishing hats that their Grunkle Stan had made for them and they couldn’t help but feel a bit more guilty.

 

“Dude, I guess the real lake monster is you three.” Soos said.

 

“Yeah… Thanks for rubbing that in.” Mira said to Soos, though deep down she couldn’t help but agree.

 

“Did you ever talk to your son again?” Mabel asked.

 

“No sir!” McGucket had replied before showing them pictures of what he was doing to get the people's attention, “I got straight to work on the robut! Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron, or when my pal Ernie didn’t come to my retirement party, and I constructed an eighty ton **SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!** ”

 

At this point they all were speechless by what McGucket had told them. There was an awkward silence, till McGucket had broken it, “Well, time to work on my death ray!” With that he went to work on his latest project, “Any you kids got a screwdriver?”

 

Dipper looked at the camera, “Well, so much for the photo contest.”

 

“You still have one roll left.” Mabel said.

 

“What do you wanna do with it?” Dipper asked.

 

Mira gave out a small smile, “I think I know exactly what to do with it.” She said.

* * *

 - **_Later_ ** -

 

Stan had looked defeated and was slumped over his rowboat. Skyla was patting him on the back in a way to comfort him. “It’s okay dad.” Skyla said, “There’s always next Family Fun Day.”

 

“Yeah.” Gary said, “There’s always next time.”

 

Soon enough they heard familiar voices call out to them, “Hey guys! Over here!”

 

They turned and saw the triplets and what was left of Soos, boat drive up to them.

 

“Kids.” Skyla said, “There you are!”

 

“I thought you guys were off playing spin the bottle with Soos.” Stan said still a bit mad.

 

“Actually we spent the whole day trying to find a legendary dinosaur.” Mira said, while twiddling her thumbs.

 

“But we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is you.” Mabel said.

 

Skyla couldn’t help but melt at that, though Stan was far less than impressed, “Save your sympathy! I’ve been having a great time withoutcha! I’ve been makin’ friends, talkin’ to my reflection-- I had a run-in with the lake police!” Stan showed them an ankle bracelet, “Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that’ll be fun.”

 

Dipper then asked, “So… I guess there isn’t room in that boat for four more?”

 

Stan glared at them, though his expression softened when he saw them put on the fishing hats that Stan had made them earlier. “Come on… You can’t say no to faces like that” Skyla said referring to the triplets.,

 

Stan had asked them, “You knuckleheads ever see me hook some bait with my eyes closed?”

 

“Five bucks says you can’t do it!” Dipper beted before jumping into Stan’s boat.

 

“Five more bucks you can’t do it with your eyes closed, while screaming at the top of my lungs!” Mabel said before jumping into Stan’s boat as well.

 

“All the while I’m playing the most annoying song I can think of on my ocarina!” Mira added, before joining her siblings.

 

Stan smiled at this, “I’m liking those odds!”

 

Soos had soon joined them on the boat; though it wasn’t long till Stan and Skyla noticed that Soos shirt was ripped up ( **_Because of the beavers from before_ ** ).

 

“Okay Soos, I have to ask you, what happened to your shirt?” Skyla asked.

 

“Long story dude.” Was all that Soos replied. Skyla felt Dipper tugging on her shirt; she saw him holding a camera to her. “Do you mind?” Dipper asked with a smile. Skyla seemed to have read his mind and smiled, “Not at all.” With that, she took the camera from Dipper and had everyone including her sons squeeze in to get a photograph.

 

“Okay!” Skyla said, after making sure everyone was in, “Everyone say fishing!”

 

“Fishing!” They all said with a smile. With a press of a button the picture was taken and it was a perfect shot. Throughout the rest of the day, it was spent catching fishes and or releasing, as well as stealing fish from Stan’s “fishing buddies” and running from the police. All in all, the Pines family had the best family fun day of their lives.

 

With the day finally over they were the last ones to leave the lake. Gary had passed out from the fun as did Andrew and they were both sleeping in the backseat of Skyla’s car. Dipper and Mabel were in the back seat of their Grunkle Stan's car; they were reviewing the pictures that they had taken for the day. All the while Stan and Skyla were getting everything into their cars with Soos help.

 

Mira sat just near the shore watching the sunset as she played on her ocarina. She had to admit, despite the wild goose chase with McGucket’s Gobblewonker, today turned out better than she had expected. She enjoyed herself really, and she was sure that her siblings did as well. She was looking forward to whatever Stan and Skyla had planned for days like this.

 

“ **_Come on, try and catch me!_ ** ”

 

Mira had suddenly jumped at the sounds of faded laughter and voices. She stopped her ocarina and looked around. That is until she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be two young boys, who had her back turned to her; she looked at them curiously. She watched as they would disappear and reappear from her sight. They kept running around a peculiar old run down boat of some kind which she found a bit strange;  This pattern kept going for a while, until…

 

 **_“Sgniht egnahc… Yeht syawla od…_ ** ”

 

She had soon felt her head start to hurt, and she images through her head once more. Though once again they went by too fast for to comprehend what they were. She did however catch a glimpse of the man she had seen in her dreams before. Though she couldn’t tell who he is, she just somehow… Has a connection with him, though she didn’t know why exactly. However no matter how fast she had tried to run, he was always out of reach. That was something that had happened in her dreams, she didn’t know why but it did.

 

She was soon snapped out of her trance when she heard Stan call out to her, “Hey Mira! We’re all set, come on so we can get home already!”

 

Mira looked back and noticed that the boys she had seen before were gone, and her head had stopped hurting. She couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was going on and who those two boys were. “Mira come on!” She heard Skyla shout, “Did you go deaf or something, it’s time to go!”

 

“I--I’m coming!” Mira said, stammering a little.

 

She got up from the dirt floor and ran over to them. Thus, Stan, and Skyla drove the kids home to call it a day.

 


End file.
